


I don't think friends do this

by itadoritos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadoritos/pseuds/itadoritos
Summary: just a regular after birthday-party... or not?___________________________________________KageHina OS
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I don't think friends do this

_**I don't think friends do this** _

It was almost midnight. June 21st was coming to an end. Everyone was starting to feel tired, even though no one was old enough to go home without being laughed at for days. Still, Tanaka was already asleep on the couch, his head rested on his palm and the free hand on Kiyoko’s lap, fingers intertwined with the girl’s ones. They had been together for a few weeks so far, but Kiyoko was still too shy to let Ryu kiss her and display affection in public, even with their friends. That day however, Tanaka had been good enough to get her to take his hand and have her by his side through the last part of the evening.

Tsukishima was very awake, a bottle of beer in his right hand and an eye on Yamaguchi who was jokingly tickling Yachi’s hips. He couldn’t hear their conversation from where he was standing – against the wall near a window – but he felt a little grasp in his stomach. _Please don’t be lame, Kei_ , he told himself, but nonetheless he strenghtened the grip on the bottle.

«Hey, Tsukki.» a familiar voice got his attention. Hinata had come by his side without getting noticed by him. «Still whipped, I see.» he went on, grabbing the beer from the other’s hand and taking a little sip.

The pale guy felt his ears getting hotter and he quickly shifted his attention to Kiyoko, who had now her free hand on Tanaka’s bald head, caressing it with a soft touch. She probably thought no one was paying attention to her, and actually no one was. At least until Tsukki got caught watching his best friend with more than a simple friendly look.

«I’m not whipped», he replied in a whisper, more to convince himself than his teammate. He didn’t open a lot to him during the first two school years, but Hinata had enough cleverness to read him like an open book. Or maybe it was Tsukki’s own fault to do nothing to avoid searching Yamaguchi everytime he could during practice, lunch breaks or when the whole team went out in the weekends.

«Of course you’re not», repeated Hinata mocking his friend. «Listen, I think you should make a move. He’s too oblivious to realize what you feel, but I _know_ you have a chance».

«A chance to get friendzoned, totally. A chance to get a date, probably not. I don’t want to risk it, I could destroy what we have and I don’t think I can bear with it», Tsukki let his thoughts go. He wanted to blame the alcohol for his truthful words, but he realized he wanted to let out his thoughts with someone who would listen to them. And the birthday boy was the perfect _someone_ , or at least he was in that moment.

Hinata brought his free hand to his chin, rubbing his forefinger and his thumb in a thinking pose. «I still think you should give yourself a shot. If you don’t, he will be gone and it will be too late to change his mind and you’re gonna regret it».

Tsukishima fixed his glasses up on his nose, trying to avoid blushing more than he already was. «Why don’t you listen to your own advice yourself?», he whispered as a tall figure approached them.

Hinata’s cheeks flushed in a second. He turned to his teammate, ready to insult him for saying anything about him and his relationship status, but he found a smiling Tsukki, who put one of his hand on Hinata’s shoulder while he took his beer with the other. «Thank you», he only said, leaving an astonished Shoyo. Yes, they totally were better friends than one or two years before, but this friendly Tsukki would always surprise Hinata.

The blond was now facing the boy who had just arrived. «Oi, Tobio-kun. Take care of this idiot, he’s being too talkative», he said before leaving the duo alone.

Hinata didn’t notice how Kageyama smiled at Tsukki, as he was too focused on not blushing harder. He could’ve blamed the alcohol if he was caught, but Kageyama had been in his surroundings all evening and he knew he hadn’t drunk that much, even if it was his birthday.

«Do you want to get some fresh air? We can go outside», Tobio suggested, trying to get Hinata to look at him in the eyes. He felt like those hazel eyes had been avoiding any eye contact all evening, even though Tobio didn’t do anything bad. He had been a good friend, he organized Hinata’s birthday party at his house, he prepared everything perfectly – with Yachi’s help, of course – and he also chose the birthday gift, a weekend trip to Tokyo, which Hinata very much appreciated. He made everything perfect for his best friend, still he felt like something in Hinata was off.

The orange haired nodded, following his setter through the living room – where the biggest part of their friends was, Tsukki now with Yams and Yachi in a corner, the college freshmen (Noya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita) on a couch talking with Asahi and Suga who were sitting on the carpet – and through the kitchen – where Daichi and Yui were whispering to each other. Hinata exchanged a meaningful look with his ex-captain, who awkwardly smiled. Hinata rolled his eyes. Daichi was almost worse than Tsukki. _Almost,_ because at least he and Yui knew about their feelings, while Tsukki had been silent about his feelings for Yams for years. Still, Sawamura seemed to be extremely afraid to kiss Yui, even though she would have surely kissed him back.

When Hinata closed the door after himself, shutting their friends’ voices out, Tobio was facing away, hands pressed on the back of one of the wooden chairs in the little garden.

He didn’t wait for Hinata to open his mouth. «I’m sorry I couldn’t make Kenma-san and the others come. They are busy with college, Bokuto-san said he would try his best but the headmaster didn’t let him come».

Hinata took a step forward. «Yama…»

Tobio seemed to not be interested in what Hinata wanted to say, he just kept on with his monologue. «That’s the reason I bought that gift. I mean, actually Yachi bought it, but… you know, I felt bad for throwing this party without some of your best friends so I thought it would make you happy to go to Tokyo yourself and spend some time with them».

Hinata slightly smiled. «Tobio…», he tried again.

But again, Tobio was only focused on what he wanted to say, on his apology. It was quite strange to see him so vulnerable, when he usually had a serious aura even when he was enjoying some time with his friends. «I’m sorry, I should’ve done better».

Hinata was now behind Kageyama. Before he could even regret it, he put a hand on Tobio’s shoulder, suddenly feeling both hot and cold. Touching Yama’s skin sent a shiver through Hinata’s whole body, and he felt a warm sensation in his chest.

He finally made Kageyama stop talking. Now the boy turned to look at his friend. «Yama, hey. Stop. It’s been a beautiful night. It makes me happy to spend some time with you guys outside school, and it’s always nice to hang out with our senpais even now that they’re not in high school anymore. I already knew Kenma and the others couldn’t make it, and it’s not your fault anyway».

Kageyama turned around, now leaning on the chair with his back. Hearing those words from Hinata made him happy, he was sure Hinata wasn’t lying. Even if it would have hurt Kageyama’s pride, if Hinata wasn’t satisfied with anything he would have said it. Their friendship had always been like that. At first it wasn’t even a friendship, it was an odd relationship only made to enter the volleyball club. And honestly both guys couldn’t explain how their friendship worked at first. They were enemies, then they were teammates with benefits – only to get a starter position –, then they were actual partners who worked together but also bickered a lot. And from then it had always been like that – a beautiful friendship, two partners who trust each other with their own lives on and off the court but also a couple of teenagers who make fun of each other every now and then.

Kageyama knew Hinata’s words were sincere. But he still didn’t understand one thing.

«If you were happy all evening, why didn’t you return any eye contact I made with you?» he asked.

Hinata shivered. _He noticed_ , he sadly thought, taking his hand away from Kageyama’s shoulder and lowering his gaze to the ground.

 _Of course I noticed, you idiot_ , Kageyama thought, reading easily his friend’s expression. _I notice everything when it comes to you_.

«I just… it’s just that…», Hinata tried to say something, but everytime a word came out of his mouth the others seemed to disappear and leave him standing.

Tobio snorted. He probably knew Hinata’s habits better than his own, so he could easily tell his friend was embarassed. But why? Why would he be ashamed of anything in front of his best friend? Furthermore when he said the party had been almost perfect.

«Dumbass, - Tobio said, recalling the nickname he used to call Hinata in their high school first year. – What’s up?», he asked lifting an arm. He suddenly felt the urge to take Shoyo’s hand and to caress its back, but he stopped half-way, leaving his own hand hanging for a moment before lowering it.

Hinata still had his gaze on his sneackers. He thought about Tsukki’s words. _“Why don’t you listen to your own advice yourself?”_

Why didn’t he? What was blocking him?

Tsukki was afraid his friendship with Yamaguchi would come to an end if the shorter guy didn’t reciprocate his feelings. They had been best friends for years, almost for life, and even though it’s quite common to fall for your best friend, Tsukki was afraid his feelings were one-sided.

But what about Hinata? What would he risk?

For the first time that evening he wished Bokuto and Akaashi were there. Not that it was a bad party without them – even though Bokuto made every party a better party –, but if they had been there he would’ve asked them for advice. Yes, Tsukki twisted Hinata’s words trying to help him, but when he said them he was thinking about the blond’s situation and he couldn’t listen to his own thoughts. If Bokuto and Akaashi were there, he would’ve asked Bokuto to give him the courage to do something, and Akaashi would’ve said something from his logical point of view.

Tobio was confused. Hinata had been silent for minutes, his gaze stuck on the ground so Tobio couldn’t read his facial expression. He lifted himself from the chair he was leaning on and he took a small step forward, just enough to be closer to Hinata.

Hinata realized his setter was in front of him, their shoes almost touching and their chests just a few centimetres away. They were separated only by his bent head.

He shrugged his shoulders _. I think you should give yourself a shot. If you don’t, he will be gone and it will be too late to change his mind and you’re gonna regret it._

Tobio was lifting his hand, not really sure about where to put it, but he just wanted to do something to get a reaction from Hinata.

But Hinata fastly intercepted Tobio’s hand in the air. He raised his head, connecting his eyes with Kageyama’s blue ones. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _If I don’t do it now I’m gonna regret it and I’m not someone who lives well with regrets._

He inspired, collecting every crumb of courage to finally speak. «I like you».

Three words. Three words which freezed the atmosphere around them. Three words which made Hinata hold his breath and took Kageyama’s breath away.

Tobio felt his heart pounding in his ears. «What… what do you mean?», he whispered.

Hinata blinked. _Was he dumb?_

«What do _you_ mean, Yama? I like you. That’s it». He still had his hand on Tobio’s wrist and his eyes locked with the other guy’s ones. He said it. He confessed. He somehow felt good, even without knowing what Tobio thought of him. Just by confessing his feelings, he felt a burden had been taken away from his chest.

Tobio was still quite shocked. He was afraid he could faint right where he was standing, if his heartbeat didn’t quiet down. «In what way?», he asked in a small voice, almost cracking.

Hinata left Tobio’s hand to press both of his hands on his hips. He frowned, looking at his friend in search of a sign that would have revealed anything about how Tobio was feeling. But he found none, Yama had his eyes locked with Hinata’s and his facial expression was his usual serious one.

Hinata then sighed. _I confessed_ , he thought, _I have nothing to lose. I might as well lose my dignity revealing everything._

«In every way, Yamayama. As a friend, as my setter, as my teammate and as a boyfriend», he hissed the last word, feeling his face suddenly hot, his palms sweaty and his mouth dried up. «I mean, I’m okay with you as anything but a boyfriend, but I wanted to let you know because…»

Tobio blinked twice before taking Hinata’s hands and placing them on his shoulders. Hinata suddenly shut up and looked at his friend with a confused face.

Kageyama put his hands on Hinata’s hips, just where seconds before there were Hinata’s own hands, and he easily lifted the orange haired boy to spin him around and take him where he himself was a few minutes earlier.

Now Hinata was the one who had his back against the back of the chair. Actually he felt the wood pushing his ribs, he was way shorter than Kageyama, but he didn’t complain. He was too shocked to be _that_ close to the boy, to feel his muscles under the shirt he wore and to have his warm hands on his own hips.

«Because?», Kageyama invited him to go on with his speech.

Hinata had to blink to understand what was going on, too lost in Kageyama’s eyes to figure out in a moment what he said.

He gulped. «Because this is our last year in high school and we probably won’t see each other anymore and I would maybe regret it if I didn’t tell you now», he finally admitted in a whisper, feeling lighter as he confessed everything. On the other hand, he was nervous as he eventually came to understand how Tsukki had been feeling for years. The fear of losing a friend, more than the fear of being rejected. The fear of no more having someone you can talk to about anything, of no more having that someone who always has your back, who is by your side on the court and in life.

Kageyama slightly bent over Hinata, who had to lift his chin to keep contact with the other’s eyes and to not linger on his lips, that were dangerously close.

«Well, - Tobio pondered, strengthening his grip on Hinata’s hips and pulling him closer. He could see the shading in Hinata’s hazel eyes, the redness of his cheeks and the cute pout he was making with his lips. – I’m glad you did tell me. Because I don’t think I would be able to throw another party like this just to let you know how much I like you».

Hinata felt his heart beating against his rib cage. Did he hear right? _The_ Tobio Kageyama likes him?

«I thought you threw this party because I’m the best middle blocker in the prefecture», he jokingly said.

«Please, Shoyo. You’re the best middle blocker only because as long as I’m on the court you’re invincible», Tobio hissed with his usual husky voice.

Hinata scrunched his nose. He was ready to bicker just like he used to do in their first year of high school, but a sudden move by Kageyama made him losing his words. His friend had come even closer to him than before. Now the tips of their noses were touching, and Hinata could feel the warm of the other’s breath tickling his lips.

«So you like me too?», asked Hinata, moving his hands from Tobio’s shoulder to his neck. He tiptoed, lowering his voice to a mere murmur. «Not just as a friend?»

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hips to cup his cheek with one hand. «I don’t think friends do this», he whispered right before closing his eyes and connecting their lips.

Hinata had his head empty. He couldn’t think of anything except _he was kissing his crush_. His crush who also happened to be his first enemy and his best friend. But what he wasn’t expecting was that he really had no thoughts. All he could feel was how that moment felt anything but awkward. It felt _perfect_ , it felt like Yama and he had always been meant to end up together, it felt like every little thing they had done, every mere word they had said, it all led to that exact moment. To Yama’s lips that were soft and tasted like his _stupid_ blueberry-flavoured lip balm. To Yama’s hand that made Hinata feel like he was safe there, with Tobio.

And when they separated to catch their breath, when Tobio caressed the orange haired boy’s flushed cheek with a little smile on his lips, when Hinata watched his friend in the eyes and suddenly everything felt _right_ , he chuckled.

_Tsukki, I hope you listen to my advice, because it’s worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello friends!!!  
> I don't know if anyone's reading this but if you are thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  
> This is my first English work, my first KageHina and Haikyu!! os/fanfic and I'm kinda nervous to post it, so comments and criticism are really appreciated ^^  
> Maybe I'll see you at my next work, but if you want to follow me on Twitter here's my nickname: @akvtagawa  
> Not that I post banger tweets or anything, but I talk about animanga and stuff °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> See you next time ^^  
> Allie


End file.
